


Gratsu Week 2017

by lastoneleft



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gratsu - Freeform, Gratsu Week 2017, It isn't a continuous story, It's all going to be late oops, M/M, and lots of banter bc I have no self control, just a bunch of one shots, will update tags as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2018-12-05 14:44:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11580198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lastoneleft/pseuds/lastoneleft
Summary: I'm posting day one's prompt on the last day. I hope to get through all of the prompts, though.





	1. Nesting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: pillow fight.
> 
> Explicit/nsfw, etc.

When Gray had come home early from his job to find Natsu sleeping in a heap of pillows, he hadn't expected him to get so defensive about them. All Gray had suggested was that maybe Natsu get rid of some to make room, they want to start a family soon, after all. They'll need all the space they can get.

He definitely didn't expect Natsu to hurl one at his face. The pillow fight that ensued was inevitable, albeit fun. But once things had calmed down and they looked at the pillows littered around their bedroom (54, Gray learned after some prodding), Gray had to bring it up again.

Now here he is, shoved against the wall, boxers around his ankles, Natsu eagerly tonguing his cock and working him open with warm, slick, skillful fingers. Gray thinks he can live with this in place of an answer. For now.

Natsu swallows Gray down, hums around him until he cries out. “Nnn, fuck. Natsu, slow- slow  _ down, _ Christ.”

“Mm-mm,” Natsu moans, fingers curling insistently against Gray’s prostate.

Gray's back arches off the wall, giving Natsu a perfect view of the flush that has blossomed over his heaving chest before the trembling of his thighs forces him to lean back for support again. “I'm gonna- Natsu, please, just a little-”

And again, Natsu pulls off his cock with an obscene pop, stills his fingers and blinks those large, bright eyes innocently as Gray sputters out  _ why, I was so close. _

“I know,” Natsu says, salacious smirk snatching away any remnants of playfulness.

Natsu is on his feet before Gray can demand to know what the hell he's playing at. Natsu kisses him deep, hot, and sloppy, pulling him closer to the bed. He turns them around, shoves Gray into the sheets and hikes his ankles up onto his shoulders. 

Natsu squeezes Gray’s thighs and looks him over, gaze soft and admiring. Gray can feel warmth in his cheeks, in his chest, because it's embarrassing how Natsu can be so affectionate moments after acting so carnal. Gray taps his foot against Natsu's head. “Get on with it, Ashes.”

And just like that, Natsu's wicked grin is back in place, sharp teeth bared to send shivers down Gray's spine and pool warmth in his gut. “Oh?” Natsu lilts. “Did ya miss me, too?” he asks, rubbing the slick of his hand onto the head of his cock before taking it in hand and stroking down the shaft. Gray shudders out a breath, watches Natsu work himself over. “Gray.” Natsu rolls his hips forward, cock slipping between Gray’s ass cheeks. “Answer me.”

_ “Yes.” _ God, Gray wishes his voice didn't shake. But he did. He missed Natsu so much while he was gone, thought about him the whole time, about their new home, about their quiet nights and lazy mornings, about  _ this. _

“Mm.” Natsu licks his lips. “Me, too.” Natsu shifts his hips, and the head of his cock presses against that ring of muscle, leaves it twitching, has Gray writhing. “Fuck, Gray. You're so soft and wet,” Natsu says lowly, fingers digging harder into Gray’s thighs. “Makes me wanna taste you.”

“No,” Gray says quickly, almost whines. “Just-” His heels dig into Natsu's shoulders and he lifts his ass to take Natsu’s cock, but just a little, because Natsu holds him still when he figures out what Gray is up to. “C’mon,” Gray growls.

Natsu presses forward until his hips are flush with the curve of Gray’s ass. “Promise me something first?”

_ Anything, just fuck me, _ Gray thinks. He thinks better of it, instead grunts out, “Maybe. What is it?” as if he’s truly capable of denying Natsu anything. He just likes to put up a front like he can.

Natsu smiles, seductive, heartwarming. “I wanna keep them.”

Gray barely hears him, is too focused on the pulse of Natsu's cock. “Keep what?”

Natsu reaches towards the nightstand, for lube Gray assumes, though he's sure Natsu used enough prepping him to last however long they go at this.

A pillow softly whacks Gray in the face. “These. All of them.”

“All of-” Natsu draws back and snaps his hips forward. “Fuck.” That isn't  _ fair. _ “Yeah, fine, whatever just- just-”

Satisfied with his victory, Natsu wraps a hand around Gray’s aching, weeping cock and squeezes. “Of course, love.”

Natsu doesn't start slow the way he usually does when they've been apart for the week. Natsu fucks into Gray hard,with brutal thrusts quick enough to keep time with the rapid flicks of his wrist. Gray's almost always game for this, letting Natsu take him savagely and fighting against the orgasm that wants to erupt so soon. But the way Natsu's looking at him, like he's never wanted him so bad, never seen anything so-

“Beautiful,” Natsu rasps. “You're beautiful.”

It’s too much to handle, turns the coil in Gray’s belly and expands the warmth in his chest. So Gray reaches for Natsu, grabs hold of his chin and beckons him forward. Natsu comes for him, always does, because just like Gray, Natsu is unable to deny his mate  _ anything. _ Gray's legs press into his chest, pushed almost to the limit of their flexibility, but he can reach this way, can kiss Natsu and avoid the stare that takes him apart like nothing else.

And so he does, kisses Natsu until he can hear himself struggling to suck wind. Until his head is light and spinning. He should probably say something but he doesn't, just grips Natsu's hair tighter to keep himself grounded. Then Natsu starts to move again, and the new angle has Gray gasping into Natsu's mouth, has him quaking and pressing ever closer to the edge.

Gray moans, something dangerously close to a whimper, and Natsu takes his hand off Gray’s cock to pull back a moment and move Gray's legs aside. Then Natsu's back, chest to chest, face to face, kissing Gray like he needs it to breathe.

It doesn't take Gray long to come after that. There's something about Natsu murmuring Gray’s name against his lips, about feeling Natsu's heart pound against his own that does him in.

“Get off me,” Gray huffs. “You're getting heavier, I swear.”

“‘S’the muscle I'm putting on,” Natsu brags.

Gray scoffs. “Whatever you say.” Natsu doesn't move, finds a way to snuggle in closer because he lives to disguise making Gray’s life difficult by being cute. “So, what's the deal with the pillows?”

“You already said I could-”

Gray sighs, “I know, I know. I just wanna know why they're special.”

Natsu finally relieves Gray of some of his weight and props himself up on his elbows. “How d’ya know they're special?”

“‘Cause the first time I mentioned we needed to make space, you gave your coin collection away without question.” Gray blinks. “Well, you called it a coin hoard. Is that what this pillow thing is? A hoard?”

Natsu stifles a grin. “Kind of.”

Gray purses his lips. “Is it like the hoard of my shirts you refuse to give up?” Not that Gray has asked. He just knows the answer would be no.

Natsu shakes his head. “Nah, that's just me liking your smell.”

“And being possessive.”

“Look who's talking,” Natsu snorts.

“Whatever,” Gray huffs. “Tell me about the pillows.”

Natsu sighs. “Fine. But you can't laugh, it's a dragon thing.” Gray nods and waits silently. Patiently. Natsu takes another deep breath. “It’s um. They're for… nesting.” Gray’s brows shoot up. “Like we have our bed or whatever, but it isn't the same. When I knew that-”  Natsu stops short. His brows furrow together.

“Knew what? You can tell me,” Gray encourages.

Natsu nods, then coughs. “That, ya know, you're mine. And you accepted that, I knew we’d probably want kids someday, and nesting is, like, an important bonding thing for parents and their children.” Gray simply waits for him to continue. “But I'm not making ours out of grass and random cotton fluff I can find in a field, for one you'd throw a fit-” Gray opens his mouth to interrupt, because he does  _ not _ throw fits, but Natsu pecks him on the cheek and continues. “I just want it to be as comfy as possible for you and them.”

Gray tilts his head. “Them?”

“Yeah. We're having at least 4 kids, right?” Natsu states more than asks, as if this is the most obvious thing.

_ “What?” _

“Anyway-”

“We are coming back to that later.”

Natsu laughs, eyes squeezed shut and head tossed back. “Yeah, we can do that.” Gray glares, mostly for show. How can he be mad that Natsu is so certain of their future together, even if he does tend to get ahead of himself. Natsu kisses him again, this time on the mouth. “Anyway. As much as I loved the nest Igneel made for me, I know you aren't as used to that kind of thing as I am. So… pillows.”

Gray squints. “But if it's a dragon thing, what does it matter what I'm used to?”

“I have to make sure my mate and children are happy,” Natsu says, again, as if it's the most obvious thing.

Ugh. What a freaking sap. “So what does the whole nesting thing entail? You pile the pillows together and then what?”

Natsu blinks at him. “We sleep. And cuddle.”

“That's it?”

“It's for  _ bonding.” _

Gray laughs so hard Natsu tumbles off of him and onto the floor. Natsu doesn't bother blowing that out of proportion, just goes off explaining the importance of it all. He doesn't need to. Gray is sold on the idea.

When Natsu spews fire at their ceiling and accuses Gray of not listening, Gray wonders if he can talk Natsu into giving the surrogate his sperm. At least for their first child. One Natsu is enough for the time being.

“Gray! Gray, the drapes! Frost them, they're smoking!”

“Natsu,  _ again?” _

One Natsu might be his limit. Though, when Natsu throws his arms around Gray's waist and squeezes him tight in apology, Gray thinks maybe he can handle a couple more.

“Gray! The rug!”

Maybe. 


	2. A long time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Listen, I know it's 2018. I have no excuses, but I loved the prompts for gratsu week 2017 so I'm gonna try to finish them anyway.
> 
> The prompt for day 2 was hungry/cooking and I got very fluffy with it.

“Hey,” Natsu says, staring to catch Gray's attention. Gray flips to the next page of his book. “Hey.”

A smirk tugs at the corner of Gray's mouth before he gets it in check and pretends he didn't hear anything.

Natsu sighs, dramatic and exaggerated, head flopping back against the arm of their couch. “Gray.” Another page turns. “Gray.” Natsu growls, exasperated. “Gray-bae. Ice Princess. Jack Frost. Snowflake.” Gray doesn't bother hiding his amusement, just stifles his chuckle and keeps reading. “Oi, Popsicle Dick!”

Gray snorts out a laugh at that one and Happy stirs in the corner, peeking an eye open and stretching out before settling back into sleep. Gray finally looks up at his boyfriend. “Can't you see I'm busy?”

Natsu gently kicks at his thigh. “I'm hungry.”

Gray nods. “And?”

Natsu huffs. “And it's your turn to cook dinner, so get off that pretty ass of yours before I kick it.”

“Natsu,” Gray deadpans. “It's 1:30 in the afternoon. Dinner’s 4 hours away.”

“I'm old,” Natsu shoots back. “Old people eat dinner at, like, 4 at the latest.”

Gray blinks. “You're 21.”

_ “421,” _ Natsu corrects. “Old as dirt. Now c’mon! Food!”

Gray sighs. There's no sense in fighting him. “What do ya want for dinner?”

Natsu practically swoons. “Breakfast.”

Gray hums contentedly. “Good. There's plenty of cereal in the kitchen.”

_ “Gray.” _

“You're such a pain,” Gray says, words lacking bite. “We’re out of bacon, so get your shoes on.”

“Huh? Why me?”

“If I have to go grocery shopping to make you dinner at 1:30-”

“First dinner,” Natsu corrects.

“That's called lunch, oh my fucking-” Gray throws his hands in the air. “Just get  _ ready, _ Natsu.”

Natsu chuckles and stands. “No need to get your panties in a bunch, ya pervy icicle.”

“‘Scuse me? You are _399 years_ my senior, cradle robber.” Gray shoves him back onto the couch. “Remember that next time you wanna call someone a pervert.”

Natsu throws his head back and laughs. “I'll consider it next time you accidentally wind up naked in the street.”

Gray huffs and flicks him in the forehead. He bends down, brushes his lips against Natsu's, mutters an affectionate insult, then slips on his shoes and walks out the door.

Natsu stares after him a second, grin growing bigger and bigger. Happy pops his head up. “Ya know, if you keep looking at him like that, he's gonna figure it out.”

“He won't,” Natsu says. “He's clueless.”

“If you say so,” Happy says, curling back up. “Bring me back some fish.”

Natsu slips his hand into his pocket, hand closing around what's become his most valuable possession.

“Will do,” Natsu calls over his shoulder.

* * *

 

“Well, which is it? Bacon and eggs, or pancakes?” Gray asks.

Natsu purses his lips and Gray sighs dramatically, a habit he picked up from Natsu. “Ooh! Can you do that thing where you pour pancake batter over bacon, so we can have bacon  _ in _ our pancakes?”

“Depends,” Gray says. “Are you gonna smother it in syrup?”

“Of course!”

“Then no,” Gray says, putting the pancake mix back on the shelf.

“Why?” Natsu whines. 

“‘Cause I don't want you to get diabetes on top of the heart attack you're probably gonna have someday,” Gray says.

“Fine,” Natsu huffs.

“Bacon and eggs then?” Gray asks.

Natsu opens his mouth and shuts it again, then decides, “Omelettes.”

Gray sighs again. “That's your final answer?”

Natsu nods. Then his face scrunches up. “Wait, no, eggs benny!” The look Gray throws Natsu with has him grinning sheepishly. “Only if you’re sure I can't-”

_ “Yes, I'm sure you can't have bacon pancakes,” _ Gray snaps. Natsu laughs and Gray can't help but smile back. “What'll it be? Next thing outta your mouth is what I'm making.” Natsu's eyes light up. “Bacon pancakes don't count.”

Natsu pouts. “Mean.” Gray shrugs unapologetically. “...Omelettes.”

“All right. Cheese is the closest thing…” Gray trails off, pushing the cart into the dairy section.

Gray has their grocery list in hand when Natsu rounds the corner. “Natsu, you have my pen, right? I wanna put bell peppers on here. If I don't, I'll forget when we get over to produce.”

“You never forget things,” Natsu says.

“Yeah, well someone-” Gray levels Natsu with a glare. “Snored like a fucking jack hammer last night and I got 2 hours of sleep, so forgive me if I'm a bit foggy.”

“Man, we're gonna have to get Happy those little strips that go over your nose. Do ya think those work on cats?”

“You know I meant you, smart ass,” Gray huffs. Natsu bursts out laughing and Gray shakes his head. “Just gimme my pen.”

“I gotcha, Princess,” Natsu hums, shoving his hand into his pocket. He yanks the pen out, panic flaring in his chest when he hears a soft clatter on the floor.

“Idiot, what'd you drop this-” Gray goes silent. His eyes go wide at the small, black, velvet box sitting on the ground.

“Um.” Natsu stares along with Gray. “I… suppose I don't have another choice,” Natsu says, shoving the pen back into his pocket and dropping to one knee.

Gray doesn’t move, his stare still sits heavy on the little box. “Natsu, what's happening?”

“I didn't want to do this here, or now.”

Gray’s gaze snaps up. Something like anguish flashes over Gray's face and Natsu's panic is back.

“That's not what I meant!” Natsu assures him. “I wanted to do this tomorrow. On our anniversary.” Natsu plucks the box from the floor and opens it. A shiny, gold ring sits inside. “And I  _ have _ wanted to do this since, well… since before we started dating, but I figured one step at a time.”

Gray's expression is much more soft now, fondness and affection evident in the curve of his mouth. “Since before…” Gray trails off with a small laugh. “Oh my gods.”

“I've loved you a long time,” Natsu says, tone just the slightest bit defensive. “So, I guess what I'm trying to say is-” Natsu smiles and Gray knows the answer before Natsu can voice the question. “Will you-”

Gray nods vigorously. “Yes.”

Natsu scowls. “Hey! You didn't even let me ask!” Natsu's eyes soften and a smile stretches over his face. “You totally stole my thunder, Snowflake.”

Gray laughs. “Shut up,” he says, tone lacking sincerity. Tears pool at the corners of his eyes. “I've loved you a long time, too, Ashes.”

Natsu looks shocked, but Gray says it with such conviction Natsu can't even voice the  _ really? _ sitting on the tip of his tongue. Maybe Gray's answer has always been yes. Maybe Natsu didn't have to take it one step at a time.

Natsu's about to ask if he's right, but then Gray's hand is in his and all Natsu can think of is putting that ring on Gray's finger and making it official.

Natsu slides the ring on and traces his thumb over it a few times. 

“So,” Natsu says, standing and peering at Gray through his lashes. “...Bacon pancakes?”

Gray leans in, presses a gentle kiss to Natsu's lips. “No.”

“Oh, c'mon!” Natsu says. “You're my finacé. We're  _ engaged. _ We should celebrate! Champagne and bacon pancakes!”

Gray nods. “Champagne, yes. Bacon pancakes, no.”

“Why not?”

Gray shrugs, and simply says, “You can't always get what you want.”

Even if Gray's trying to be firm, the giddy smile hasn't left his face. 

Natsu laughs, “Fine.” He squeezes his fingers around Gray’s. The ring digs into Natsu's skin. “I think I got everything I wanted today anyway.”


	3. Shut up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: hot spring
> 
> Rating: E

Gray wouldn't say he hates onsens. On the contrary, it's nice to go to a resort and spoil himself. The water is relaxing, even if he can't sit in it for hours like Natsu can. The only thing about them is they're crowded and noisy. Gray can only take the heat of the water for so long before he wants to start stripping down. He's managed to get himself kicked out of a few and banned from a couple others. Natsu still hasn't let him live it down.

But Gray keeps going for Natsu's sake. He could watch Natsu splash around for ages, smiling and laughing. Or just floating on his back with a serene look on his face. Gray lives for those moments where he can quietly watch Natsu’s happiness, whether he's right by his side or sitting on the edge of the onsen with his feet dipped in the water.

Hot springs, though. Gray loves those.  His favourites are the ones he and Natsu find on their hikes through the mountains on their way home from jobs. Gray can be as naked as he wants without catching any heat for it. It isn't as easy to peacefully watch Natsu like this. Natsu's too aware of what Gray's up to when it's just the two of them, but Gray will take this over an onsen any day.

“Oi, Snowflake.” Natsu flicks water at Gray. “You coming back in or are you just gonna sit there staring into space?”

This particular hot spring is a gem. They found it hiking back into Magnolia. It's large, and secluded. About halfway up the mountain with a pretty view of the town.

Gray kicks water back. “I’m still too warm. Gimme a bit.”

“You're such a baby,” Natsu laughs, running his hands up and over Gray's thighs. Gray's cock twitches lazily near Natsu's fingers. Natsu smirks. “Feel like- Hey!” Natsu's eyes snap from Gray's crotch to his eyes, the glare in them accusatory. “You're sitting on my clothes!”

“I don't want dirt stuck to my ass,” Gray says with an unapologetic shrug. “Besides, if you hadn't splashed me so much, I wouldn't have overheated. I'd probably still be in there with you.”

Natsu huffs. “They're gonna be all dirty!”

“Guess you'll just have to wear mine.” Natsu flushes pink at the thought and Gray chuckles, running his fingers over the colour spread over Natsu's cheeks. “Cute,” he says quietly.

“Shut up,” Natsu says.

“Make me.”

Mischief flashes in Natsu's eyes. “Bet I can,” he challenges. “Bet I can make you real pink, too.”

“What-” Gray starts, but he cuts off with a sharp gasp when Natsu wraps a warm hand around his cock and gives a slow, firm stroke.

“Maybe you can't be quiet,” Natsu hums, hand still working Gray until he's hard. “History tells me you're a bit loud.”

“Am not,” Gray says, forcing his voice to be level.

“You're a screamer, love,” Natsu lilts. Gray opens his mouth to retort but Natsu leans forward and licks along his cock from base to tip and Gray has to choke back a moan. “I like it, though.”

“Shut up.”

Natsu laughs and pushes Gray's legs open, pressing himself between them. He looks up at Gray, bright eyes shining in the moonlight and Gray is smitten. “I will,” Natsu says, squeezing Gray's cock gently. “Can you?”

Natsu wraps his lips around the head of Gray's cock, tongue swirling around, licking up pre-come before swallowing him down. Gray shudders, the moan he's holding back struggling up his throat. The warmth of Natsu's hand is nothing compared to the heat of his mouth. Natsu's tongue is hot, pressing against him in the exact way he knows will drive Gray crazy and it takes everything Gray has not to scream.

Natsu won't win, Gray can't let him. He'll never hear the end of it. But Natsu's good at this. He's sliding his lips up and down Gray's cock, picking up the pace with every flick of his tongue, and just when Gray thinks he can handle it, Natsu starts to suck Gray's cock into the back of his throat. Gray nearly keels over, thighs going tight around Natsu's head, fingers curling into his hair, chest heaving with his heavy breaths. It spurs Natsu on, and he grabs Gray's cock again and follows his hand with his mouth.

Gray's head tips back and he breathes, “Fuck.”

Natsu hums around him, encourages Gray to let Natsu hear him. Gray doubts Natsu even remembers his challenge right now, he genuinely does love hearing every one of Gray's sounds. Natsu sucks harder, and Gray decides he doesn't care about winning, that it's stupid that he did in the first place when Natsu's mouth is on his cock.

Gray finally lets himself go, lets himself get lost in the moment, get lost in Natsu and the noise that's been clawing at his throat finally falls from his lips. “Natsu,” Gray gasps. “Natsu, fuck- That's-  _ fuck.” _ Natsu moans against him, and Gray shivers. “I'm gonna…”

Natsu squeezes Gray, lips tightening around his cock with one last suck and Gray comes, spilling over Natsu's tongue and down his throat with a loud cry.

Natsu only stops when Gray isn't shaking anymore. He peers up at Gray through his lashes, tongue dragging along his lower lip. He smiles, and reaches to thumb over Gray's cheek bone. “Cute,” he says softly.

Gray draws a blank. “Huh?”

Natsu grins. “Told you I could make you pink.” His expression shifts into something a lot more self-satisfied. “Among other things.”

“Watch it,” Gray warns weakly. “You aren't exactly quiet yourself. Bet I can make you get twice as loud.”

“Prove it,” Natsu says.

“When we get home,” Gray promises, a touch more eager than he'll ever admit. “Don't want to attract someone's attention up here.”

Natsu nods, then kicks off the wall and floats backward, staring up at the star filled sky. “I guess you'll want to leave soon, then?”

Gray looks Natsu up and down, watching the way his skin glistens under the water, eyeing how he's still hard and straining against his stomach. Part of him wants to leave right now, wants to drag Natsu home, feel him again and return the pleasure. Then he catches the look on Natsu's face, sees that serene happiness he gets in places like this and he changes his mind.

“Nah.” As much as he wants to get Natsu home, he could watch Natsu like this for ages. “We can stay as long as you want.”


End file.
